Of capacitive sensors to be used as touch sensors, those configured to detect a change in capacitance in two-dimensional directions (X direction and Y direction) have been the mainstream, but in recent years, those configured to detect a change in capacitance in three-dimensional directions (X direction, Y direction, and Z direction) are proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1).